Doing laundry is routine chore in many households. Many factors can make doing laundry difficult. Laundry may be scattered about a house while the laundry facilities are located in one part of the house. In some cases, the laundry facilities of a house may be in an upper floor of the house and the laundry must be carried up to the facilities.